


Untitled

by stelleappese



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Somehow, FN-2187 becomes Kylo Ren's favorite, and takes a liking to him enough to one day take his helmet off in front of the Stormtrooper and have him do the same. And Kylo Ren likes what he sees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the whole prompt: "Somehow (maybe the galaxy hates him, maybe working in sanitation just meant he was meant to take shit for the rest of his life, he doesn't know), FN-2187 becomes Kylo Ren's favorite, and takes a liking to him enough to one day take his helmet off in front of the Stormtrooper and have him do the same
> 
> And Kylo Ren likes what he sees
> 
> FN-2187 becomes known as Kylo's favorite and the only one who can calm him down after a rage. Much, much later, when FN is Finn and he's actually exposed to relatively normal people, somebody points out that that probably meant he was, in a weird First Order kind of way, Kylo Ren's boyfriend. Also they totally had sex so that counts right
> 
> (dubcon because Kylo Ren is in a position of power but for the most part FN kinda just goes along with it half baffled and half questioning his life) "
> 
> Found [here](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=515130#cmt515130)

FN-2187 is aware the other stormtroopers have nothing against _him_  in particular. It’s just, he guesses, that some people can’t see a tiny guy carrying a massive bag of trash, and _not_  take advantage of the situation to rip a hole in the bag and run away laughing as he curses in six different languages.  
“That’s quite the vocabulary”, comments a distorted voice. FN-2187 jumps so violently all the trash he managed to gather goes flying.  
“I’m sorry, sir!”, he yells, then realizes he’s screaming at Kylo kriffing Ren, and repeats the sentence in a more acceptable tone.  
“It was very rude of those stormtroopers to do this”, Kylo Ren continues, “If you know their designation, I’ll see they’re taken care of.”  
_Crap_ , thinks FN-2187, Kylo Ren is offering to murder people for him.  
“That’s, hm. That’s very considerate of you, sir, but it’s not necessary. They didn’t mean anything by it. Sir. Sorry.”  
“That’s unusual”, says Kylo Ren, walking around him. “People of your rank usually jump at the chance of settling scores.”  
“That doesn’t sound very nice, sir…”  
Wait. Should he be _trying_  to be a dick? Is that what Kylo Ren approves of? Dammit, FN-2187 has no clue what Kylo Ren likes or doesn’t like. He’s not even technically his superior. He knows what makes Captain Phasma or General Hux freak out, but _Kylo Ren_? He usually just freaks out on his own often enough anyway…  
“You’re an unusual soldier”, Kylo Ren says, “What’s your designation?”  
“FN-2187, sir.”  
“FN-2187”, repeats Kylo-Ren, “I’ll make sure someone comes to help you out.”  
Oh. That’s… all right…  
“Thank you, sir”, murmurs FN-2187, perplexed.

*

It’s happening with increased frequency, FN-2187 realizes, that he’s ordered by Captain Phasma to ‘do whatever Kylo Ren wants you to do’. It’s not a very demanding task, really. It mostly involves FN-2187 standing there while Kylo Ren meditates, or kicks someone’s ass, or just walks around.  
“Does that happen randomly?”, asks FN-2003, who shares a bunk bed with FN-2187.  
“What do you mean?”, frowns FN-2187, polishing his helmet.  
“I’ve never been ordered to do anything for Kylo Ren”, shrugs FN-2003, “Hell, I’ve met him two single times…”  
“You think it’s some sort of pull of destiny that’s bringing us together?”  
“Dude”, snorts FN-2003, “I meant maybe he’s _asking_  for you.”  
“Oh”, murmurs FN-2187, “That could, hm, also make sense, I guess…”, he keeps polishing his helmet. “Wait, what? What do you mean? Why would he ask for me?”  
FN-2003 shrugs.  
“You can’t just say something like that and…”  
The door to their bunk opens. Captain Phasma actually has to bend a little to walk in. FN-2187 stands up instantly. FN-2003 falls off the top bed.  
“At ease”, says the Captain, unimpressed, as FN-2003 struggles to get up. “FN-2187. Your presence is demanded in Kylo Ren’s quarters.”  
“Yes, m’am.”  
Nobody moves.  
“ _Now_ , FN-2187.”  
“Right. Of course.”  
“With your helmet on, FN-2187.”  
FN-2187 runs back, grabs his helmets and puts it on.  
“I don’t usually suck this much, m’am.”  
“I sure hope so”, says the Captain.

*

“FN-2187!”, yells Captain Phasma.  
FN-2187 freezes with a spoonful of soup halfway up to his mouth and his mouth wide open. It takes a second to register Captain Phasma is talking to him, drop the spoon, and stand up.  
“Yes, m’am!”  
“Follow me”, she orders. She sounds a bit agitated. FN-2187 is probably going to die. He kriffed up. He doesn’t know _how_ , or _when_ , but he did. He’s done for. She’s gonna chop him to pieces and eat him. Or maybe that’s just a thing older stormtroopers tell younger ones to scare the crap out of them. He has no idea, it does _sound_  like something that could happen…  
He’s so worried about his imminent death, it takes him a while to notice the yelling and sound of things smashing.  
“M’am?”, murmurs FN-2187, hiding behind Captain Phasma. The Captain grabs him by the shoulders and almost lifts him off the ground, placing him back in front of her.  
“Go in”, she says, “See if you can calm him down.”  
“What…?”, blurts out FN-2187. Captain Phasma pushes him inside the room. The door slides behind him, trapping him in.  
It’s happening. One of Kylo Ren’s infamous destruction sprees. Captain Phasma didn’t eat him, but Kylo Ren is going to slice him like kriffing cured meat.  
“Sir…?”, says FN-2187, softly.  
Kylo Ren goes still, lightsaber raised up. He turns around. It’s impossible to figure out what’s going on inside his head, since he’s wearing a mask. He’s breathing hard, though, and FN-2187 wishes he could maybe disappear into thin air.  
He turns off the lightsaber. FN-2187 starts breathing again.  
“Sir, is everything…?”, murmurs FN-2187, but shuts up when Kylo Ren starts marching towards him. He finds himself thinking maybe he wants to  slap him, which is a very stupid thing to think, since if he wanted to hurt him he’d probably lightsaber his head off. He considers falling to his knees and begging for his life, but Kylo Ren just grabs him by the waist and squeezes him tight.  
He’s… hugging him?  
FN-2187 goes still. It is kinda nice, if terrifying. Stormtroopers don’t really have a lot of chances to hug, and Kylo Ren is _so tall_ , and his chest feels so solid, and FN-2187 is definitely not blushing under his helmet.  
After a few moments, Kylo Ren pushes him back a little.  
“I apologize”, he says, “I didn’t mean to do that.”  
“It’s all right, sir”, says FN-2187. It feels _so weird_.  
“It wasn’t a good day”, Kylo Ren continues, “Sometimes I’m not strong enough… sometimes…”  
“Sir, you don’t have to explain it to me”, says FN-2187, “I’m just a janitor…”  
Kylo Ren goes quiet. Then he reaches out and takes off FN-2187’s helmet. He looks at him for what seems like a very long time, then presses something on his own mask and takes it off, and… oh.  
“You calm me down”, he says. He’s got such a sweet voice. FN-2187 feels his face grow even hotter. “I don’t know how. I would like you to be mine.”  
FN-2187 blinks.  
“Yours? Sir?”, mumbles FN-2187.  
“Under my direct command”, Kylo Ren explains. His ears go bright pink. _Oh_.  
“I’ll do whatever you want me to, sir”, says FN-2187.

*

The third time FN-2187 tries calming him down, Kylo Ren throws his mask away, basically rips FN-2187’s helmet off, and kisses him.  
FN-2187 makes a tiny little sound against his lips, alarmed. He’s never kissed anybody, so he’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do. The way Kylo’s tongue drags against the roof of his mouth, though, makes shivers run down his spine.  
He sucks on his lower lip when he breaks the kiss, Kylo, and gives FN-2187 an unsure look.  
“That, hm”, he murmurs, moving away, “That was very unprofessional, I’m…”  
And FN-2187 does the most reckless thing he’s ever done: he reaches up, cups Kylo’s face with both hands, and pulls him down for another kiss. He goes stiff for a moment, Kylo, then moves his hands to FN-2187’s waist and pulls him closer.  
_Oooh_ , that’s nice. FN-2187 had never thought the famous Kylo Ren would have such soft, fluffy hair. Or that he’d nibble on his lips like that, or hum so softly and…  
When he slips his hands down and gives FN-2187's butt a nice squeeze, though, FN-2187 flinches and squeals a little.  
“I’m sorry!”, says Kylo, blushing hard.  
“No, it’s… People don’t usually touch my butt. I mean, it’s not _bad_ , it just doesn’t… happen?”  
Kylo looks weirdly uncomfortable. FN-2187 wasn’t aware he _could_  feel uncomfortable. Truth is, he looks a lot more… vulnerable than what FN-2187 would have guessed, when his mask is off…  
“You… can touch it, if you like”, FN-2187 shrugs.  
If there is a sentence he’d never thought he’d say, in his entire existence, is exactly that. ‘ _Yes, Kylo Ren, sir, you can indeed touch my butt, if you feel so inclined_ ’.

*

It’s only after being pressed against Kylo’s bed, a much softer and more comfortable bed than FN-2187’s, that he realizes what’s happening. Because Kylo has hastily discarded his cape, and he’s disassembling FN-2187’s armor, even though he’s not doing a very good job.  
Which means he wants him naked.  
Which probably means he’s not just gonna look at him.  
Kylo curses between his teeth, and FN-2187 brings up a hand and grabs Kylo’s wrist.  
Kylo gives him a look, and FN-2187 wonders what would happen if he refused him. He doesn’t look mad, right now, but FN-2187 knows how quickly his mood changes.  
At the same time, he can’t really think of any reason why he shouldn’t let Kylo undress him and do whatever he please, especially since FN-2187 has been hard since they started kissing…  
“It’s a bit tricky to handle if you’re not used to it”, he murmurs, sitting up and starting to take off bits of his armor. Kylo observes him, silently.  
Maybe that’s why he wears a mask, FN-2187 thinks, because of that look that’s on his face right now, so innocently curious. That’s not a look that suits a heartless killer.  
Once the armor is off, FN-2187 makes to take off the black clothes underneath it, then stops, unsure.  
“Do you want to take them off, sir?”, he asks. He just asks because that’s what Kylo was doing before, there’s nothing dirty about it, and Kylo seems to notice, because for the first time since they’ve started this, he smiles a little.  
“Stop calling me ‘sir’”, he says, tugging up FN-2187’s shirt.  
“All right, sir. I mean. Sorry.”  
It’s a bit confusing, everything that comes afterwards. FN-2187 doesn’t really know to what he should be paying attention. Should he be looking at the scars on Kylo’s pale skin the way he is? Or should he be concentrating on the cold of the lube and the way Kylo is working him open? He knows it’s supposed to feel good, this whole thing, but in the beginning he’s just so numb, too nervous to let himself really _feel_  anything.  
“Relax”, murmurs Kylo, “Does it hurt?”  
FN-2187 shakes his head.  
“Can you kiss me, though?”, he asks, hopefully. Kylo grins and presses their lips together.  
And he’s still kissing him when Kylo curls his fingers _just so_ , and FN-2187 almost _purrs_  from it.  
“Do you want me to do it again?”, asks Kylo. His voice is so low and warm. FN-2187 feels himself shiver.  
“Yes”, he whispers, “Do it again.”  
He doesn’t consider, for a moment, that Kylo Ren couldn’t take kindly to being ordered around, and when he does do it, anyway, Kylo is curling his fingers again, and FN-2187 stops thinking altogether.

*

The stars are shining all around them, the next time Captain Phasma calls FN-2187 and orders him to go take care of Kylo. They’re in the observation deck in which Kylo goes to meditate, and a wall has been repeatedly slashed with a lightsaber, some bits of it are still red-hot.  
FN-2187 takes his helmet off, he lets it fall on the floor. He kneels in front of Kylo, who’s sitting with his back to the depthless space, gently takes off his mask, and finds him crying.  
He’s not sure what tells him to, but he kisses his cheeks clean before he curls up against him, and Kylo wraps his arms around him.  
“I want you to be honest with me, FN-2187”, he murmurs, sniffling a little.  
“Yes”, says FN-2187, pressing his nose to the spot behind Kylo’s ear.  
“Do you ever have doubts?”, he asks, “Do you ever see… gaps in the reasoning behind what we’re doing? Do you ever ask yourself if you’re doing the right thing?”  
FN-2187 gently sits back. Kylo looks like he doesn’t want to let go of him, his hands linger on him as long as they can.  
“Sir”, he murmurs, to let him know he’s being serious, “I promised you to be honest, and I will be, if that’s what you want. But if I am, you’ll have to report me. And they’ll take me back and recondition me, and then I won’t be _me_  anymore…”  
Kylo swallows.  
“Talk”, he orders, but his voice is gentle.  
FN-2187 nods, then he shakes his head.  
“I’m sorry”, he says, in a sob, “I’m so scared. I don’t want to kill anybody. I don’t want to be just a number. I don’t think order and peace need to be imposed from above, I just… _why_? I don’t think anybody is better than anybody, I think we’re all different, but not in a better or worse way, just _different_  different, and that’s good, because how can you grow if you never meet someone who tells you something you didn’t know?”  
He bites his lips, tries to keep himself from crying, because Kylo is already crying, and if he cries too, who knows what the kriff will happen.  
“I know I won’t be a janitor forever. Sooner or later they’ll tell me to grab a blaster and go kill someone and not ask any questions, and I don’t want to do that…”  
Kylo’s expression is unreadable. He nods.  
“Put your helmet on”, he says, and FN-2187’s heart jumps in his throat. “If they see you crying, they will get suspicious. And if we don’t get out of here soon, they’ll send someone in to check on us.”  
“Sir…”  
“Ben”, he says. “Call me Ben. When it’s just us.”  
He looks conflicted for a second, then his expression hardens.  
“We’ll figure this out”, he says, “I promise.”

*

FN-2187 runs after Ben right after coming back from Jakku.  
“We need to do it now”, he says. He’s still shaking from what he saw on Jakku. He knows Ben wanted him there so he could keep an eye on him, that he doesn’t trust the First Order around FN-2187, since, by now, people know he’s Ben’s favorite. But FN-2187 can’t do it anymore. He can’t spend a moment longer there. Captain Phasma knows, she took his blaster, she will know it’s not broken, and not even Kylo Ren will be able to save him from reconditioning, after that.  
“I’ll break the pilot free”, he says, “I’ll help him get away. When we’re safe… I don’t know, maybe you can tell me where to go, and…”  
“I’ll find you”, says Ben, “Wherever you are. Tell the guard I’m sending you, they won’t question it.”  
“All right. All right…”  
“Be careful”, whispers Ben. It’s too dangerous to show their faces, where they are, so he just leans forward and presses his forehead to FN-2187’s.  
“I will”, he answers, “Please don’t make me wait too long, I don’t know how to deal with things…”  
“I won’t”, Ben says, with a chuckle, “I don’t want you to accidentally make anything explode while I’m not around.”  
“That only happened _once_ ”, complains FN-2187, “Well, twice. But the second time I was only kinda close to it, I didn’t do it.”  
Ben squeezes him tighter for a moment.

*

Barely hours later, FN-2187 has stopped existing. He’s been given a name, broken every possible rule, almost died _countless_  times. And he’s found a friend, which is as mind-blowing as anything else that’s happened to him so far.  
Finn, that’s his name now, finds himself on the ground, a stormtrooper marching towards him.  
That’s it, he thinks, he’s going to be bludgeoned to death on a planet whose name he can’t even remember, after the worst kriffing day of his miserable life. The stormtrooper raises his weapon, Finn closes his eyes. There’s a blast of red, a grunt, and someone grabbing him and helping him up.  
“ _Hours_ ”, says Ben, mask still on, “I left you for _hours_.”  
“I’m not dead!”, complains Finn, trying to suppress the urge to hug him and never let him go, “I almost died like maybe fifteen times, but I survived all of them! So it’s not bad! Right?”  
Stormtroopers surround them. Ben raises his lightsaber. “You better turn that on”, he says, gesturing towards the lightsaber in Finn’s hands. He doesn’t have to ask twice.  
Almost all the stormtroopers around them are dead or running when the starfighters arrive, and explosions fill the sky, too. The few last stormtroopers around the ruins of Maz’s castle are wiped away by blasts from one single X-Wing, while the rest takes care of TIE fighters.  
“That’s one hell of a pilot!”, shouts Finn. Ben grabs his hand and drags him away.  
“We’re in the open”, he says, “And we’ll probably get shot at by both sides, so…”  
“ _Ben_!”, yells someone. Ben stops so abruptly Finn slams into him and falls.  
“Oh, _crap_ ”, mutters Ben, as Han Solo marches towards them. He seems to be very grateful for the explosion that comes next, and gives him an excuse to drop to the ground too.  
It’s only once the First Order retreats that Finn, Ben, Han, and Chewbacca re-emerge from the rubble. Ben only has the time to take off his mask that Chewbacca is tackling him and shouting.  
“Chewie, stop that!”, Ben complains, voice muffled.  
“No, don’t stop it!”, says Han, “Go on as long as you like.”  
“Get off of him!”, says Finn, trying to pull Chewbacca away, and failing.  
“ _Dad!_ ”, yells Ben.  
“All right, get off, Chewie”, says Han. Chewie obeys.  
Ben looks pretty shaken as he gets back up, hair all ruffled, face flushed.  
“What the…”, he mutters. “What is _he_  doing here?”, he asks, looking at Finn.  
“He caught us”, Finn says, “Me and Rey. After we stole the Millennium Falcon. And then we almost got eaten by rathars. But before that we were going to die by poisonous gas. And then the space-gangsters arrived…”  
Ben stares at him, mouth open.  
“I didn’t even leave you alone for a _day_ ”, he says.  
“I told you I didn’t know how to deal with things”, mutters Finn, then goes: “ _Rey_!”, and starts running towards her as she comes out of the woods.  
“By the way”, says Han, who’s trying to act nonchalant but obviously has tears in his eyes, “Your mom is on her way here.”  
“I think I need to sit down”, murmurs Ben.


End file.
